A conventional connection method for power apparatuses including railroads, power plants, substations, switches (circuit breakers) and transformers have many problems in the aspects of economical efficiency, safety, maintenance and recovery from failure, etc. Thus, there is an increasing need for development and introduction of connection technology which solves the foregoing problems.
For example, in a substation, a connection part between power apparatuses such as connection of a main transformer and a gas insulated switchgear (GIS) is exposed to a railroad. Thus, there exists a possibility of safety accident and a failure as a result of contact by small animals (magpie, cat, mouse, etc.)
Recently, a part of a connection area is connected by a gas insulated bus (GIB) to remove the foregoing exposed area. However, this is expensive, difficult in maintenance and is limited in utilization of space.
Connection between the GIS and a transmission line and between a main transformer and a cable employs a conventional EB-G (SF6 gas immersed sealing end) type and EB-O (Oil immersed sealing end) type, which uses expensive connection materials and are difficult in connection operation and maintenance.